Unwanted
by MissAlice1990
Summary: One shot about unwanted advances


**I got one of those weird "find me online if you want sex" type of messages today (actually through which I thought was odd, but whatever I guess) and... idk, just thought I'd write a fic about something similar. Not super thrilled with it but *shrug* comments/suggestions on how to make it better very welcome!**

Sam logged into her email and sighed as she began filtering through the spam.

'I want to enter you like that alien entity.' *delete.*

'Your ass looks so tight under those BDU's." *delete*

'Can I open your iris?' *delete.*

'Hi!' She sighed and clicked on it, knowing it was likely spam but hoping it was the scientist from Area 51 getting back to her about the naqueda levels in the Goa'uld hand device. 'I'm sеarching for an intеresting girlfriend with whоm I соuld сhat and walk and havе adorable sеx.' "Oh for Pete's sake!" *delete.*

"You get a lot of these?" She heard, looking over to see Daniel leaning over her shoulder reading the titles.

"Yeah."

"That's really gross. Sam, some of these people clearly _know _you."

"Yeah, I know." She said, as she deleted another email in which the subject line said "hey girl, can I get your idc?"

"Why don't you report them?"

"Oh, come on Daniel, they aren't even using their real email addresses."

"I know this scientist who's really good with computers.." Daniel raised his eyebrows at her.

They stared at each other for awhile before Daniel finally said "have you tried blocking them?"

"No Daniel," She replied sarcastically. "I just thought, hey, you know what I love doing every morning? Deleting spam." She pauses to give him a significant look. "They just create new emails when I block them."

"Sam, that's harassment."

Sam opened her mouth to reply, but before she could someone else spoke up.

"What's harassment?" Colonel O'Neill asked, walking into her lab with Teal'c trailing behind him. "Danny, I thought I told you to grab carter and meet us in the commissary."

"So you could come by Sam's empty lab? Anyways, I tried to. People have been sending Sam some really inappropriate stuff.. at least three of the emails she deleted since I came in were from people on base too."

"Carter, you should report that."

"They're using fake email addresses, sir."

"Oh. Well, how do you know they're from base Daniel?"

"Because who else would send Sam something that says 'I want to enter you like that alien entity,' or 'can I open your iris.'"

The colonel's mouth dropped open, and Sam watched as his face turned from shock to anger. Teal'c got a look on his face which could only be described as suppressed rage.

"Who the hell?!"

"Sir, it's fine."

"The hell it is!"

"I am in agreeance with O'Neill. This is most unacceptable behavior from your comrades." Teal'c finally spoke up.

"Thank you!" Daniel chimed in.

"Look, guys, I really appreciate the concern. But honestly, it's kind of a cultural issue."

"Cultural?" Daniel looked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean maybe most women don't get them to the same extent… but most women aren't working in a secret military base with a majority of make coworkers." She looked around at them, but they weren't following what she was saying. "Janet gets more than I do. And the nurses! Oh those poor nurses… they've completely stopped using their emails because they couldn't filter out the important ones from the endless spam. Didn't you ever wonder why they insisted on physical memos only? Janet and I can't do that because we have to check for messages from outside sources for test results and research projects… what?" They were all staring at her now, looking bewildered, shocked, and even angrier.

"You're telling me _ALL _the women on base get harassed via email? By men WHO WORK HERE?" The colonel was barely retaining his anger.

"Yeah." Sam was surprised when he turned and stormed out of the room. She looked between Daniel and Teal'c, waiting for one to say something.

"Sam. That's neither normal or acceptable."

"I know Daniel, but I don't think I've met a woman who doesn't have a similar issue. Most women have to deal with this sort of stuff in person."

"ALL STAFF MEETING IN THE GATE ROOM." Came over the loudspeaker. Sam sighed and followed Daniel and Teal'c to the gate room.

Everyone filed into the gate room, and SG-1 stepped into place by Colonel O'Neill. Sam looked at him expectantly and he gave her a half shrug before returning his gaze to General Hammond who was standing at the top of the gate.

"It has come to my attention that several-If not all-of the women in this base have been receiving several inappropriate emails daily." Sam looked around and saw all the women nodding in confirmation. "If this does not stop immediately, an official investigation will take place and any individuals found responsible for sending these emails will be reprimanded accordingly." A few of the men were shuffling uncomfortably. "I take this matter very seriously, and I expect all of you to do the same. Dismissed."

Janet walked up to her. "I guess someone finally got fed up enough to say something." She said quietly. "I'm almost embarrassed it wasn't me. I just hope this doesn't make things worse."

"Why would it make things worse?" The colonel asked, looking concerned.

Janet gave looked at him quizzically, then shook her head and started her trek back to the infirmary.

Things were better for awhile, the emails stopped at first. After a few days it began again. They were almost timid at first, but once the individuals became more confidant the proverbial floodgates opened again. The only really difference was, this time each woman got a few threats. Not knowing who had told the General though, threats were all they were. Sam just hoped one day someone wouldn't try to make an example of one of the women. Although each woman on this base could certainly hold their own, she worried it could become divisive and that is one thing they didn't need.


End file.
